


Leftover Sandwiches Soup

by Woldy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Food, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Recipes, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny Ogg's recipe for Leftover Sandwiches Soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftover Sandwiches Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a real recipe, but please use your discretion; I am doubtful that tuna, mayonnaise, and sweetcorn soup, for example, would be a taste sensation in a _good_ way. The author takes no responsibility for any food poisoning or domestic arguments that result.

_"Nanny Ogg, a witch who'd invented leftover sandwiches soup, was waiting in the scullery with her big string bag." Wintersmith_

* * *

  


Witches is known for bein resourceful, and the best food is free food. This soup'll put meat on your bones. As I always say, everyone needs something to keep them warm at night...and enough good eatin too.

Ingredients:  
2 leftover sandwiches (chicken, or tomato works specially well)  
big knob of butter  
a small onion  
as much garlic as you likes  
few bits of root vegetables you have lyin around  
3 mugs of vegetable or chicken stock

Feeds 2 hungry witches, or probly bout 3 or 4 ordinry people

\- Remove leftover sandwiches from your string bag. Take out the fillin, and throw away any green bits. Cut the fillin into little pieces if it aint already. Set aside half the bread to use later*, and chop the remaining bread into small squares.

\- Get your daughter-in-law to thinly slice the onion and root vegetables, and crush the garlic.

\- Heat the butter in a big pan until it sizzles, and then chuck in the onion and root vegetables. Toss until everything is nice and slippery. Pour in the stock and add the garlic. Then cover the pan and leave to simmer.

\- Make a cup of tea, mebbe with a splash of whiskey to warm you up. Drink it.

\- When the vegetables have gone squishy, chuck in the sandwich filling and bread. Mix well. Simmer for two verses of Where Has All the Custard gone, or until you're tired of waitin.

*Leftover bread is good for makin: bread sauce, bread puddin, and crootons. Or feed it your ducks or pigs - it's all future dinners.

  


Post-script: I made this soup using two swiss cheese and tomato wholewheat sandwiches, some onion, a small carrot, four new potatoes, two cloves of garlic, and three cups of vegetable stock. It was surprisingly tasty and very filling. Have fun making your own version!


End file.
